


elevator ride

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Elevators, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Strangers to Lovers, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: jack is asked to do an undercover mission to distract a target... let's say he does a pretty good job at it without ever even getting to his room.





	elevator ride

**Author's Note:**

> ana got tired of jack pissing and moaning about being alone so she set him up with the son of a friend under the guise of a mission and telling vincent it was a blind date.

Jack was a solider, a man who followed orders and did his duty. So when he was asked to go undercover he agreed of course. But not without some serious questions as to why it was him that was being shoved in the field like this. Back and forth he had gone with Ana over the fact that this wasn't normally his forte but she wouldn't change her mind on this. Apparently Jack was the only one who would be able to pull it off properly. All he had to do was distract someone in a hotel bar while another agent searched their room for a device that had gone missing. Or something like that. Ana had told him that all he needed to worry about was making sure that under no circumstances did the target leave the bar, or at least if they did that they weren't to go back to their room without Jack being signaled that it was alright and that everything was in the clear first.

So there Jack sat, dressed by Ana and Fareeha after being told over and over again that his own wardrobe was slightly under dressed for the situation. But honestly he couldn't really tell the difference between what he wore now and what he wore normally other than maybe the texture and the fact that there weren't any rips or stains on the black turtleneck he'd been forced into. His pants were also free of rips and tears and stains that unceremoniously graced his wardrobe. The fabric around his neck was slightly uncomfortable as he adjusted his seating a bit. He had been instructed to sit at the bar and try to look at least mildly charming, something that he wasn't sure why he needed to be reminded to do.

Jack thought himself to be perfectly charming whenever he had the mind to be after all. Though that was more of a soldier's ideal of charming and that generally meant not burping in your dates face on accident after chugging a few cans of some strange drink that had been handed to you. So yeah, on that scale he was perfectly charming. While he was nursing his drink Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and a gentle squeeze. Body tensing he wondered if he tried not to act on his initial instinct of knocking whoever the fuck had grabbed him out. Clenching his jaw for a moment he turned and smiled at whoever it was, met by beautiful hazel eyes and heavily tanned skin his tenseness melted away just enough for it to seem natural.

Jack had always been a sucker for dark eyes after all. But now wasn't really the time to be thinking about his own preferences. Not when he was here on a mission. "Can I help you stranger?" He hadn't been expecting the target to approach him like this, if that was in fact what was happening. As time passed Jack lost track of how many drinks they had between the two of them, how much time had actually passed and how their casual conversation had gone into more dangerous territories.

 

____________________________________________________________________

Jack grunted as hands pawed at his pants and his back was pushed up against the elevator wall. His own hands were busy as well, grabbing and groping at the other man. If nothing else they were both going to be very distracted for quite a bit of time. That's what this was all about right? Their lips stayed locked almost desperately, both of the men tasting like a variety of different alcoholic flavors that danced over Jack's tongue. In the barracks it was few and far between that they got drunk like this so it was nothing less than exciting to have this sort of freedom.

The sound of the elevator door dinging open was the only thing that stopped Jack from crawling down on his knees right then and there to give this guy the blow job of his life. At least he figured in his drunken state that it would be the blow job of his life. He didn't care about the facts right now, just that the stupid pants that his friends had picked out were far too fucking tight for his comfort. He thought that they were going to go ahead and get off here but the other man had another idea. With a grin and mischief in his eyes he didn't break eye contact with Jack as his fingers hit all of the buttons, making sure that they would end up riding this elevator for quite awhile.

And that was enough for him. Down to his knees he went as he easily finished undoing the other man's pants. He was desperate for some action and all thoughts of this being a mission flew out of his mind as his tongue traced over the other man's underwear. He was only teasing lightly before he tugged the rest of it down and started to lick at his cock directly. Jack felt hands in his hair as he let out a groan and dipped his lips over the tip. He wanted to go all out but knew that if he went too fast he might end up vomiting chunks all over this guy and that was the biggest mood killer. He knew that from experience.

Jack could feel him getting harder under the ministrations of his tongue and lips, which excited him more considering he was ready to hop on whatever length he had already been at. The bigger the dick got the more he had to work with though and his hands slid up to grasp the parts of him that weren't in his mouth. Hands and mouth were equally important in these sorts of matters after all. Jack could hear the other man moaning low as hands grasped his shoulders and hair, alternating between the two locations as Jack did his work. Blonde head bobbing slowly he savored the taste of precum on his tongue.

It had been awhile since he'd managed to go this far with a guy since he was constantly on missions but that didn't mean he wasn't generally ready to go. He pulled his lips away from the cock for a moment long enough to trace his tongue over the length of it. Lapping at the tip hungrily as though he needed it to survive. The hands in his hair urging him on as he moaned a little bit louder than intended. But he was intoxicated on more than alcohol for the time being and he simply couldn't be fucked to care. Opening his mouth again the stranger started to thrust into it lightly instead of letting Jack take control.

It was nice, having someone else be the driving force in things like this but they were running out of floors to fuck around on in this elevator. His lips were slightly swollen already as he felt the dick move past them over and over again. Jack's dick was hard and since his hands weren't being used at the moment they slid down to pull his own out. He could barely breath choking on cock but he liked it. His hands started to jack himself off. His hands shook slightly and he couldn't really focus properly, just rutting against his own hand as he moaned around a cock. 

Jack had lost track of the time and senses as he felt himself release over his hands and probably on the elevator floor. It was a mess and it was a shame that someone would have to clean it up later. Even more of a shame when he shifted slightly and he managed to shove his knee into it, smearing it on the floor even more and on the pants that had been so carefully picked out. Oops. There would be laundry that needed to be done later after all. There were a few more thrusts into Jack's mouth before he felt the taste of cum. It didn't taste awful like some of the men he'd sucked off before so that was definitely a plus.

If he was coherent he might have even had an idea of the guy's diet at that point but everything was hazy for the time being. His mind was full of sex and his body burning up with the desire to ride this guy into a mattress until neither of them could move any longer. But the ding of the elevator stopped them and an indignant scream sounded. Apparently someone had finally decided to use the elevator and they weren't too pleased about the fact that there was a scene essentially straight out of a porno involved in it.

There was a flurry of movement as the two pushed passed the other guest, hurriedly fixing their pants as they went and laughing slightly loudly about the entire situation. They were both high on emotions for the time being and Jack felt himself pushed up against the wall once more, kisses peppering his face and reaching his lips from the stranger. Though how much could he really call him a stranger when he had gotten to know him so well. They continued to laugh and kiss until they heard someone else coming down the hallway, knowing that it could potentially be security.

At that moment Jack heard his timer begin to beep and realized that time was up, the mission was over and he had to be somewhere else now. It was time for extraction and he was an absolute mess. "I have to go... Sorry." And he really meant that he was as he felt arms pull him close to the other man's body and they kissed one more time before he tried to hurry and make himself look slightly presentable. Of course with cum smeared pants and swollen lips that was, more than a little difficult.


End file.
